World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King
World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, normalmente conocida como WotLK, Wrath, o WLK, es la segunda expansión de World of Warcraft, anunciada el 3 de Agosto de 2007 en el BlizzCon. La mayor parte de los contenidos de la expansion se desarrollan en Northrend, y giran en torno a los planes del Rey Exanime. Algunos de los implementos son la subida de nivel 70 a 80, la introduccion del Caballero de la Muerte Clase Heroe, la nueva profesion Inscripción, así como nuevos contenidos PvE y PvP. No se añadiran nuevas razas jugables, aun así muchas razas NPCs serán añadidas.http://www.youtube.com/?v=1Q3W0v098sI Esta disponible en venta desde el 13 de Noviembre. Northrend La expansión introduce un nuevo continente en Azeroth - el duro y frio Northrend está bajo el control del Rey Exánime, y es el centro de la mayor parte de los acontecimientos de la expansión. Northrend es un continente con forma de croisant en el norte de Azeroth. A primera vista parece del tamaño de Las Tierras Plagadas, pero se espera que sea mas grande que Terrallende. Aunque Northrend sea conocido por su nieve y hielo, los desarrolladores tienen pensado hacer zonas en las que no halla un clima invernal, como un clima de verano en Fiordo Aquilonal y un clima de jungla en Sholazar Basin. Las monturas voladoras se podran utilizar en Northrend, actualmente la idea es que se puedan utilizar apartir de nivel 77 en vez de 70http://uk.pc.gamespy.com/pc/world-of-warcraft-wrath-of-the-lich-king/872789p1.html. Blizzard quiere que "nos mantengamos en tierra y recorramos los caminos a pié", así podremos observar todo el duro trabajo que han hecho los diseñadores y no simplemente "volemos sobre el terreno". http://www.xfire.com/blog/blizzcon2007/14820/ Habrá nuevas monturas voladoras que iran a mayor velocidad, se espera que vallan al 310% como la montura del Fenix o la de Arenas, Y aun no esta finalizado pero se espera tambien que esas nuevas monturas puedan llevar pasajeros. http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=6417312045&sid=1 Zonas Para evitar algunos de los problemas que hubo en la primera expansión Burning Crusade, los jugadores podrán elegir por donde entrar al continente - por Fiordo Aquilonal en el Este o por Borean Tundra en el Oeste ambos con contenido de nivel 68+, y se planea que puedas subir de al nivel 72 sin visitar ninguna de las dos zonas. El continente está diseñado para permitir a los jugadores subir de nivel 68 a 80. Ambas zonas presentaran instances del estilo de la Ciudadela de Fuego Infernal-con multiples alas para personajes de nivel 70, nivel 80, y raiders.http://www.mmo-champion.com/index.php?topic=630.0 Los jugadores accederan al Fiordo Aquilonal mediante un zepeling para la Horda que saldrá de Entrañas a Vengeance Landing y mediante barco para la Alianza desde Menethil aValgrade. Tundra Boreal será accesible por cepelin a Warsong Hold para la Horda y por barco a Justice Keep para la Alianza. Zonas y sus niveles planeadoshttp://www.wowinsider.com/2007/08/26/wotlk-zone-list/: * Fiordo Aquilonal (68-72) * Tundra Boreal (68-72) * El Cementerio de Dragones (71-75) * Zul'Drak (73-76) * Colinas Pardas (74-76) * Azjol-Nerub (74-78) * Sholazar Basin (75-78) * Los Picos Tormentosos (77-80) * Glaciar Corona de Hielo (77-80) * Lago Wintergrasp (PvP Exterior) * Dalaran (Ciudad) Facciones y Razas Varias organizaciones, facciónes y nuevas razas serán añadidas en la expansión. Ninguna de ellas será jugable. Dalaran y el Kirin Tor Dalaran será movida de su localizacion actual en las Montañas de Alterac levitando en los cielos del Cementerio de Dragones en Northrend. Esta actuara como ciudad santuario en el continente, similar a La ciudad de Shattrat en Terrallende, bajo el mando de Rhonin y del Kirin Tor. El Kirin Tor es responsable del movimiento de la ciudad, pero los metodos exactos son desconocidos - será algun tipo de teletransportación. Será accesible tanto por tierra como por aire .http://www.wowinsider.com/2007/08/03/liveblogging-the-blizzcon-expansion-demo-panel/ Al igual que en Shattrath, no habrá entrenadores de clases ni casas de subasta.http://wow.incgamers.com/forums/showthread.php?t=402753 No se sabe que habrá en la zona en la que se encuentra hoy en dia Dalaran. Los Renegados Los Renegados y su Reina Banshee, Sylvanas, han llegado a las costas de Northrend con una nueva plaga que esperan utilizar contra los siervos del Rey Exánime. Los Renegados buscan venganza por la destruccion de Lordaeron a manos de Arthas y la plaga de muertos vivientes que los contagió. Han creado recientemente un asentamiento, Nuevo Agamand, en el Fiordo Aquilonal. Los Taunka Los Taunka son antiguos antepasados de los Tauren. Se pensaba que habian desaparecido hasta que Garrosh Hellscream y sus orcos llegaron a Northrend. Los Tuskarr Los Tuskarr son nativos con cierto parecido a las focas, que viven enNorthrend. Aunque se vean por todo Northrend, tienen sus principales asentamientos en la Tundra Boreal. Su ciudad capital es Kaskala y es una zona de Pesca. Tambien poseen Kamagua, un asentamiento en elFiordo Aquilonal. Moa’ki Harbor está situado en El Cementerio de Dragones Los Vrykul Los Vrykul son una raza de semi gigantes guerreros nativos del Fiordo Aquilonal. Los Vrykul poseen grandes armaduras decoradas con avalorios, como calaveras. Estos formidables guerreros han comenzado a atacar los asentamientos de la Horda y la Alianza, y muchos de los Vrykul están comenzando a salir de la Fortaleza de Utgarde. Los Nerubians Los raza de humanoides-araña que una vez controlaron todo Northrend antes de la llegada del Rey Exánime. Ahora viven en los oscuros pasajes de su reino caido Azjol-Nerub y otros puestos escondidos. Se especula que sirven a los Dioses Antiguos en las profundidades de su ciudad. Los Caballeros de la Mano de Plata Los Caballeros de la Mano de Plata volverán en Wrath of the Lich King, liderados por Alto Señor Tirion Fordring. La orden estará asentada en las afueras de Valgarde en el Fiordo Aquilonal. El Rey Exánime Está planeado que los jugadores interactuen a lo largo de la expansión con el antagonista de esta, el Rey Lich, comenzando desde el primer momento en el que el jugador ponga un pie en Northrend. Mazmorras y contenido final del juego La expansión añadira nuevo contenido para grupos al igual que en la Burning Crusade, el formato de mazmorras heroicas será preservado. Muchas mazmorras de 5, 10 y 25 personas estarán situadas en Northrend. La expansión contara con tantas mazmorras de 5 como la expansión anterior y todas las mazmorras de 25 personas tendrán un formato para 10 personas devido a la popularidad de Karazhan.http://www.actiontrip.com/features/gc2007worldofwarcraftwrathofthelichking.phtml No está planeado añadir mazmorras de una sola persona.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=1230503915&pageNo=2&sid=1#20 Eyonix habló sobre añadir prequests compartidas de Gremio y Cuenta. Esto significa que si tu Gremio ha completado la prequest o uno de tus personajes la tiene hecha, todo tu Gremio o todos lso personajes de tu cuenta tendran la prequest completada.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=4976329321&sid=1&pageNo=1#16 Nuevo y original :; Fortaleza de Utgarde (dos alas para 5 personas, nivel 70 y 80, y una imazmorra de 10 y 25 personas) :: Una mazmorra en lo profundo del Fiordo Aquilonal llena de vrykul, una raza Vikinga dedicada al servicio del Rey Exánime. Fue la primera mazmorra enseñada en el BlizzCon; la mazmorra está compuesta por tres alas. :: La primera ala, "Catacumbas de Utgarde" (nivel 70), fue jugable en el BlizzCon. :: La segunda, "Cima de Utgarde" (nivel 80), fue anunciada como la segunda. :: La tercera, una raid de 25, fue anunciada, pero no se dieron detalles. http://www.eurogamer.net/article.php?article_id=84878&page=2 :; El Nexus (dos mazmorras de 5 personas para nivel 70 y 80, y una mazmorra para 10 y 25 personas) :: Posicionado en Coldarra, contendrá al Vuelo Azul como el enemigo. El Vuelo Rojo ayudará a los jugadores. :: Una mazmorra de nivel 70 para 5 personas (Cavernas de Hielo). http://forums.wow-europe.com/thread.html?topicId=394040237&pageNo=1&sid=1#0 :: Una mazmorra de nivel 80 para 5 personas, que te permitira luchar sobre unos grandes anillos flotando en los cielos. :: Una mazmorra de 25 personas, similar a Onyxia. Una grieta en el cielo donde combatiras a Malygos.http://www.mmo-champion.com/index.php?topic=750.0 :; Fortaleza Drak'Tharon (dos alas de instances para 5 personas de niveles 72-76) :: Un fortín donde Arthas encontró la Frostmourne, localizado en el borde entre lasColinas Pardas y Zul'Drak. La Fortaleza Drak'Tharon contiene 2 mazmorras con una entrada en las Colinas Pardas para jugadores de niveles 72-74 y la otra accesible desde Zul'Drak para jugadores de niveles 74-76. :; Gundrak (Se desconoce si sera de 5 personas o de 25 y 10) :: La capital de los Trolls de Hielo donde lso jugadores se enfrentarán al Rey de los Trolls de Hielo. http://www.worldofwar.net/articles/413336/wotlk-report-may-2008/page6 :; Cámara de los Aspectos (mazmorra de nivel 80 para 10 y 25 personas) ::Una mazmorra con una sola batalla en la que los jugadores se enfrentaran a un dragon.http://www.worldofwar.net/articles/413362/jeff-kaplan-video-interview-transcript/page2 :; Ulduar (mazmorra de nivel 80 para 10 y 25 personas) :: Situado en Los Picos Tormentosos. Una mazmorra relacionada con los Titanes donde secretos de la historia de Azeroth serán revelados. Planeado como la siguiente mazmorra despues de Naxxramas. :; Azjol-Nerub :: El antiguo reino subterraneo de los nerubian que contendrá varias instances en las que los jugadores se enfrentaran a un Dios Antiguo y a los Olvidados. :; Ciudadela Corona de Hielo (mazmorra de nivel 80 para 10 y 25 personas) :: Culminará la expansión con el enfrentamiento directo con el Rey Exánime. Se abrirá en el ultimo gran parche de la expansion, como el Pozo del Sol en la Burning crusade. Regresan, pero con una forma distinta :; Dalaran :: Contendra 1 o 2 mazmorras como Stormwind y Orgrimmar. http://boards.worldofraids.com/topic-6819-1.html :; Naxxramas II (mazmorra de nivel 80 para 10 y 25 personas) :: La mazmorra sera reconstruida para nivel 80 e introducida como una mazmorra para 10 y 25 personas con una dificultad inicial sin requerimiento de prequest. http://www.mmo-gamer.com/?p=218http://www.egames.de/?ren=news_detail&news_id=65631 :: Si uno mira al video del Cementerio de Dragones, se puede ver Naxxramas flotando landscape.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/wrath/features/northrend/dragonblight.xml Añadidos en Azeroth :; Cavernas del Tiempo: La Purga de Stratholme (mazmorra de nivel 80 para 5 personas) :: Una nueva ala de las Cavernas del Tiempo, donde lucharas junto a Arthas, durante el estallido de su locura, contra Mal'Ganis para purgar la ciudad de Stratholme de sus ciudadanos, que están infectados por la plaga. http://www.mmo-champion.com/index.php?topic=735.msg7299;topicseen#new http://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?pager.offset=1&cId=3163178 Especulaciones sobre Mazmorras :; Ruinas Riplash ::Pobladas por los naga, posible mazmorra. :; Grim Batol ::Se presentó por Blizzard como una posible zona de la expansión, no se ha mencionado si sera una mazmorra o no. http://www.wowinsider.com/2007/08/23/grim-batol-past-and-future/ :; Uldum ::Otra mazmorra relacionada con los Titanes - situada al sur de Tanaris. No hay informacion referente a la apertura de Uldumhttp://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=2520310773&postId=25749401435&sid=1#20 :; Bloodmar :: Una comunidad de magnataur localizada en el Cementerio de Dragones. Liderada por el poderoso Grom'thar el Portador del Trueno, continuan creciendo en numero y recolectando recursos para preparar una posible guera contra las demas razas. Añadidos PvP PvP los mecanismos se extenerán en WotLK, con el implemento de una zona dedicada al PvP (incluso en lso servidores PvE ) en el centro de Northrend llamada Lago Wintergrasp. No hay requerimientos para visitar la zona, la recompensa pro las victorias en esta zona afectarán al continente entero. La expansión tambien introducira armas de asedio, edificios destructibles (que aparecerán en el Lago Wintergrasp) y al menos un nuevo campo de batalla. El campo de batalla planeado actualmente tendra vehiculos de asedio, 15 personas en cada equipo, y las batallas duraran entre 30 y 40 minutos. Clases Heroe La expansión introducira el esperado concepto de las Clases Heroe en World of Warcraft. El Caballero de la Muerte sera la primera Clase Heroe ay la única accesible desde la salida de la expansión. Las Clases Heroe generalmente estarán sacadas de Warcraft III. Se planea sacar una nueva Clase Heroe por expansión. Caballero de la Muerte La primer clase heroe de World of Warcraft, el Caballero de la Muerte será accesible para los jugadores que tengan un personaje de nivel 55 en su cuenta. Una vez desbloqueado, el Caballero de la Muerte tendrá que completar unas misiones que explicaran todo el trasfondo histórico de la clase. El Caballero de la Muerte empezará a nivel 55. http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=6417312045&sid=1 El Caballero de la Muerte llevará armadura de Placas y sera tanto DPS como Tanke (no podrá utilizar escudo) , utilizará un nuevo sistema de recursos basado en los tiempos restantes. En vez de los existentes Mana/Rabia/Energia, el Caballero de la Muerte será capaz de engarzar Runas en su arma fuera de combate, y usarlas en poderosas habilidades(el tiempo de recarga son 10 segundos, por ahora)... Profesiones y Habilidades Las profesiones subiran a 450 puntos de habiliad, y subir las profesiones de 300 a 375 será ams sencillo. Los Desarrolladores barajan la idea de que los encantadores puedan vender sus creaciones en la casa de subastas .http://forums.wow-europe.com/thread.html?topicId=304260533&postId=5081156701&sid=2 No hya planes de aumentar la habilidad de montura ni de bajar el coste de la montura voladora épica, pero si que se añadiran variantes de las monturas ya existentes.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=1230604291&pageNo=1&sid=1#18 Profesion de Inscripción "Inscripcion"es una nueva profesion que permite a los jugadores aumentar el poder de sus conjuros incrementando el daño, reducciendo tiempos de reutilizacion o "cooldwns", o añadiendo otros efectos, asi como nuevas clases de objetos. La profesion de "Inscripcion" es similar a la profesion "Encantamiento". Sin embargo, Inscriocion realza permanentemente las caracteristicas de los conjurtos y habilidades de los jugadores. Por ejemplo, un "Inscriptor" podria tomar el conjuro "Bola de Fuego", y darle la capacidad de aturdir al objetivo durante 3 segundos, o dar al conjuro Golpe de Sombras un bonus de daño de naturaleza, teniendo 50 de daño de sombras, y ademas 60 de daño de naturaleza durante 10 segundos.fact}} In a recent interview, Jeff "Tigole" Kaplan spoke more about Inscription, stating that the uses would be varied, and that the team are working to ensure there is not a single 'best' inscription, but rather a large choice. An example he gave was that a Frost Nova could be inscribed to either root targets in a larger radius, or to keep the target rooted for a longer period. He also mentioned that Inscription will work with melee abilities too. Bestiary *Nerubian vizier *Plague eruptor *Shovel tusk *Iron Dwarf *Taunka *Darkfallen No info on the site yet. *Ice Troll No info on the site yet. *Proto-dragon No info on the site yet. *Magnataur No info on the site yet. *Wendigo No info on the site yet. *Flesh Giant No info on the site yet. *Jormungar wyrm No info on the site yet. Personajes Niveles, hechizos y talentos La expansión permitirá a los personajes de nivel 80, añadir 10 nuevos puntos de talento a su disposición y se amplía el talento más árboles para permitir el punto 51-talentos. Niveles de 70 a 80 deben tener la misma cantidad de tiempo que la nivelación de 60 a 70. Blizzard también está trabajando en un nuevo método de permitir a los jugadores para cambiar entre el 2 de talento especificaciones diferentes Nueva personalizacion del Personaje Los jugadores también podrán personalizar sus personajes utilizando nuevos peinados y colores de piel, así como cambiar los peinados. Sin embargo, los jugadores no se les permitirá cambiar el rostro de su personaje, la forma del cuerpo o el tamaño. Otras nuevas adiciones incluyen danzas, variantes de color de la piel, y, posiblemente, tatuajes y aretes. También hay la posibilidad de que otra característica de personalización, tales como cuernos de tauren. Danzas Un estudio de baile se está trabajando en permitir a los jugadores añadir y cambiar las animaciones de baile. Esto no va a ser presentado en el momento del despacho, sin embargo, lo más probable es que se liberará en el primer parche de contenidos de WotLK, 3.1. Información Técnica La expansión se espera para mejorar World of Warcraft 's motor gráfico, por ejemplo, un nuevo sistema de sombreado se espera para su uso en cuevas de hielo, mientras que las animaciones se llama notablemente más detallado. Blizzard está en el proceso de reevaluación de la forma en las distancias, la línea de visión y la colisión se calculan para hacer frente a algunos bugs y exploits con hechizos y añadir la mejora de la mecánica, sin embargo, este no podrá ser completado en el tiempo de puesta en libertad. Además, el arte de la expansión se verá más como "clásico Warcraft" (fantasía gótico), y menos de arte como Terrallende (alta fantasía) 29. Blizzard también está estudiando mejoras en el motor para manejar mejor el impacto de grandes cantidades de jugadores en una zona en previsión de la cuenca del Lago Wintergrasp. Una propuesta de solución es la zona alrededor del jugador que recibe actualizaciones (puede ver, acontecimientos etc) se redujo dinámicamente basándose en la cantidad de jugadores en una zona para disminuir el impacto en el cliente (aunque esto también reduce el impacto en los servidores demasiado). Requisitos del sistema Desde el sitio oficial: 30 31 Requisitos mínimos: Windows XP (Service Pack 3), Windows Vista (Service Pack 1) Intel Pentium 4 1.3 GHz o AMD Athlon XP 1500 + 512 MB de RAM (1 GB para los usuarios de Vista) Procesador gráfico 3D con hardware de transformación e iluminación con 32 MB de VRAM como una ATI Radeon 7200 o NVIDIA GeForce 2 o tarjeta de la clase mejor DirectX compatible con tarjeta de sonido o placa base sólida capacidad 15 GB libres en disco duro Un teclado y el ratón son obligatorios. Dispositivos de entrada que no sea un ratón y el teclado no son compatibles. Usted debe tener activa una conexión a Internet de banda ancha para jugar Mac OS X 10.4.11 o posterior PowerPC G5 a 1,6 GHz o procesador Intel Core Duo 1 GB de RAM Procesador gráfico 3D con hardware de transformación e iluminación con 64 MB de VRAM como una ATI Radeon 9600 o NVIDIA GeForce Ti 4600 de tarjeta de la clase o mejor 15 GB libres en disco duro Un teclado y el ratón son obligatorios. Dispositivos de entrada que no sea un ratón y el teclado no son compatibles. Usted debe tener activa una conexión a Internet de banda ancha para jugar. Nota: Debido a los posibles cambios de programación, los requisitos mínimos del sistema para este juego pueden cambiar con el tiempo. Especificaciones recomendadas Windows XP (Service Pack 3), Windows Vista (Service Pack 1) Procesador de doble núcleo, como el D Intel Pentium o AMD Athlon 64 X2 1 GB RAM (2 GB para los usuarios de Vista) Procesador gráfico 3D con Vertex y Pixel Shader con capacidad de 128 MB de VRAM como una Radeon X1600 de ATI o NVIDIA GeForce 7600 GT de la clase de tarjeta o mejor DirectX compatible con tarjeta de sonido o placa base sólida capacidad Conexión a Internet de banda ancha. Multi-botón del ratón con rueda de desplazamiento recomendado. Mac OS X 10.4.11 o posterior Procesador Intel 1.8GHz o superior 2 GB de RAM Procesador gráfico 3D con Vertex y Pixel Shader con capacidad de 128 MB de VRAM como una Radeon X1600 de ATI o NVIDIA tarjeta de la clase 7600 o mejor Multi-botón del ratón con rueda de desplazamiento recomendado. Galería de Imagenes Image:WOTLKLoginScreen.jpg|Nueva pantalla de Inicio de Sesión de World of Warcraft Image:LOADSCREEN NORTHREND.jpg|Pantalla de carga del juego para el continente de Northrend Image:LOADSCREEN EASTERNKINGDOM.jpg|Nueva pantalla de carga de los Reinos del Este Image:LOADSCREEN KALIMDOR.jpg|Nueva pantalla de carga de Kalimdor Image:LoadScreen_Outland.jpg|Nueva pantalla de carga de Outlands Image:Arthas Menethil Wrath.jpg|El Rey Lich Arthas Image:Mapofworldwithnorthrend.jpg|Mapa de Azeroth con Northrend Image:Wrath_of_the_lich_king_box.png|Muestra de Arte de la Caja de WOW Wrath of the Lich King Videos Categoría:Juegos